Sem Necessidade de um Desfile!
by Kamus-kun
Summary: Será que um dia Aeka e Ryoko vão parar de disputa Tenchi? Agora a disputa esquenta, mas agora sem brigas...


OLÁ GENTI ESPERO QUE ESSA MINHA 1ª FIC Ñ FIQUE TÃO PORCARIA!

Tenhu ótimas idéias só falta por elas nos papeis. Bom então decidi escrevi fic, mas ñ sou amigo do português então vo escrever algo errado xausinhu! ( os nomes dos personagens ñ estão certos, pra n fica tão compridos)

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Sem necessidade de um desfile!

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Tudo começa num dia frio, úmido, horrível, caindo raio e lógico chovendo, o tempo passa enquanto Washu trabalha em suas pesquisas, Aeka e Ryoko brigam por Tenchi, Sasami morrendo de gripe com os olhos cheios de água, com nariz fungando, não para de tremer, Mioshy incomodando a pobre Kyone, que só agüenta a Mioshy por serem amigas de verdade (será, será!).

Aeka: Se toca Ryoko o Tenchy é meuu!

Ryoko: Vai sonhandu, ele é meu sua princesinha dos 5° do infernus!

Aeka: Hã o que! Como ousa xingar a princesa Jurai!

Ryoko: A não, nem começa com essse blá, blá...

Mioshy: A gente parem, não gosto de briga, por favor.

Sasami: Alguém pode me ajudar (em voz baixa). Ratim raaa...!

Todos: Se agüenta! Estamos tendu uma briga!

Ryo-ki: Miauuu!

Com um berro de estorar os ouvidus a Ryoko fala:

Ryoko: Ei Aeka! o que você tem de tão especial pro Tenchi, pra ele ser teu!

Aeka: Um amor verdadeiro ( com os olhos brilhando de emoção)

Aeka: E você?

Ryoko: Sou sexy, alegre, paixão selvagem, tesão... (u.ú com um olhar de se achar)

Aeka: Mas o amor é que importa!

Ryoko: Não mesmo, quando se trata de mim e Tenchi!

Tenchi: O.o ( sem entender nada)

Aeka: O que?

Ryoko: É minha amiga Jurai, eu e o Tenchi já fize...

Aeka: É verd...da...de (T.T em lagrimas de filme de romance)

Tenchi: É...mas...fo...

Aeka: Não! Tenchi, como podê fazer issu cumigo, com nosso amor!

Tenchi: Mas Aeka foi tudo...

Aeka: Não tem desculpas! Adeus vou embora daki!

Ryoko: Aleluia já vai tarde!

Aeka sai chorandu, derramando-se em lagrimas, equando Ryoko faz uma festinha em comemoração!

Mioshy: Ai que bom, eu adoro as cumidas de festas!

Kyone: Mioshy!

Ryo-ki: Miauuu! ( u.ú indgnadu com a Mioshi)

O tempo foi passandu e Aeka arrumando as suas coisas e de Sasami ate que teve uma idéia!

Com seus olhos aguados de alegria grita!

Aeka: PODE PARANDUUUU ESSA FESTA!

Mioshy: Ahh por que tava tão bom!

Kyone: Mioshy! (¬¬" onde meto minha cara?)

Aeka: Agora não vou ser mais uma fraca, vou lutar por Tenchi!

Ryoko tira sua espada, fazendu o gesto para Aeka, pode vim se puder!

Aeka: Dexa dissu já enjoei de briga!

Todos: Ahhhh que pena!

Aeka: O que? (o.O apavorada)

Ryoko: O que vai ser agora então!

Aeka: Desfile!

Todos: Desfile!

Ryo-ki: Miauuu!

Aeka: Sim, desfile vamos ver quem vai ser a mais sexy! (ù.ú com olhar de impiedade)

Ryoko: Tudo bem, issu é comigo mesmo! (ahh vai ser tão fácil)

Washu: Só temos que achar jurados, pois nenhum de nós pode ser!

Todos: Tem razão!

Washu: Vamos dividir as tarefas! Bom eu construo o palco, o som..., quem vai por a música vai ser ...

Todos prestando atenção mas se ouve uma voz:

Mioshy: Eu,eu,eu!

Washu: Kyone!

Kyone: Tudo bem!

Washu: Agora vamos ver um apresentador...

Mioshy: eu,eu,eu...

Kyone: Calma vai ser você não tem mais ninguém mesmo!

Washu: Ryo-ki venha você, já que não tem ninguém melhor.

Rio-ky: Miauuu!

Kyone: Mioshy deve ter algo melhor pra você hhhehehe! ( " coitadinha)

Washu: E na faxina...

Mioshy: eu,eu,eu.. (com a voz de baixo astral)

Washu: Vem logo então Mioshy!

Mioshy: EbaaaAA!

Todo mundo empolgado com o desfile, se dedicam muito para que tudo ocorra muito bemmm, Washu construindo os equipamentos, Ryo-ki treinando sua voz, Aeka e Ryoko preparando suas roupas, Kyone preparandu os cds e Mioshy enchendo o saco de Kyone já q não tinha nada pra limpar, ainda.

Washu: Alô, oi aki é do anime Tenchi Muyo!

Washu: Liguei pra central pra vê se tem alguns personagens que entendem de moda feminina!

Moça: Temos sim, tem alguma preferência?

Mioshy: Simmm, Bob esponja!(no outro telefone, na mesma linha)

Moça: Ok, mais alguém?

Washu: Moça não! Deleta esse por favor?

Moça: Infelizmente não da, vai querer mais algum?

Washu: Vou!

Moça: Quem?

Washu: Miroku, Brock e o Saint Seya.

Moça: Infelizmente Sait Seya esta na lua de mel, com Saory, mas temos mais um, o Mickey!

Washu: Pode ser (brava com Mioshy, e com a Moça ò.ó)

Mioshy: Ebbbaaaa, que bom, mais amigos, sou fã do Bob e Mickey! ( com seus olhos brilhando de alegria)

Washu: Esta tudo pronto!

Todos: Aki esta quase!

Todos trabalhando, enquanto Mioshy pulando de alegria com a vinda do Bob e Mickey, Sasami deitada no chão sem forças, morrendu de dor , graças a gripe! Aeka arrumando seu mini-vestido, Ryoko pondo apenas uma tanga, de Adão e Eva.

Bom continua...

Oi gente vou fazer em 2 ou 3 capítulos heheh pra não ficar muito enjoativo! Espero que tenham gostado dessa 1ª parte ate mais (acho difícil vcs gostarem!)


End file.
